Octopus
|name = Octopus |kana = タコ |rōmaji = Tako |japanese voice = Nobuo Tobita |english voice = Marc Diraison |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Grey (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Octopus (タコ, Tako) is a Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Appearance Octopus has the appearance of an octopus/squid with a grey beard and a postman's hat. Personality The Chimera Ant Octopus is a concerned subordinate willing to stay with his dying Queen till the end. Background Octopus is one of the first human-esque Chimera Ants to be born. Plot Chimera Ant arc When all of the Chimera Ant Squadron Leaders are summoned by the Chimera Ant Queen to assemble to her, Octopus notes that their Queen is summoning them. With the Squadron Leaders assembled, the Queen announces that she will solely focus on giving birth to the King and orders them to bring her fifty humans a day. Also, due to a request by a Turtle Chimera Ant, they obtain permission to choose names for themselves. During the Hunter Association's extermination involving Netero, Morel, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, Octopus is among the fourteen Squadron Leaders left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 The Squadron Leader Colt returns to the nest with help,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 after surrendering to the Hunter Association with the single condition that they help their dying Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 The help from the Hunter Association, Dr. Lee, examines the body and she asks if Octopus stopped her bleeding, he answers that he did and could not do anything further. As the doctor operates, the Queen speaks telepathically and while Colt answers it, Octopus informs the other she cannot speak like them. The doctor then requests that he interpret what she says, so she can give them a hint to help save her life. Ultimately she does not and Colt lies to her that the King and his Royal Guards have gone out to find herbs to save her, though Octopus candidly states that the King left after eating two Squadron Leaders (Peggy and Turtle) and doesn't think he'll return, furthermore he doubts the King has any care for the Queen's well being. Octopus is one of the Squadron Leaders that appears in a brief explanation about how some Chimera Ant's past memories were retained after they were reborn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Due to the politicians turning the Chimera Ant crisis into a diplomatic issue, the Chimera Ants are exonerated from any or all blame, they will be classified as a new Magical Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Abilities & Powers Being a Squadron Leader, Octopus is physically stronger than any average human or, presumably, Chimera Ant soldier. According to his hierarchical position, he has authority over 4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using RammotHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Octopus learned Nen presumably. Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation just name him in the credits. ** He is referred to as タコ型Hunter × Hunter - Episode 92 (2011) (Tako-gata, literally "Octopus type"). *** In the credits for the English dub: "Octopus". Miscellaneous * The Chimera Ant Octopus shares the same Japanese voice actor as Meleoron. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hormiga_Quimera_Pulpo fr:Kimera_Ant_Poulpe Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast